Ginny Weasley en 1938
by Gabiielove
Summary: Ginny ne se remet pas des événements passés dans la chambre des secrets, mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde croit... Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle trouvera un moyen de changer les événements? Voyage temporel, GW/TR.
1. Prologue

Titre: Ginny Weasley en 1938

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

Note : Voila, c'est très court, mais je crois que ça ne pouvait être autrement! J'espère que vous aimerez :)

**PROLOGUE**

Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais été une jeune fille ordinaire. La seule et unique fille depuis sept générations et petite dernière d'une famille de sept enfants, elle avait appris jeune à se défendre et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Par contre, sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard l'avait changée, elle n'était plus aussi souriante et énergique. Elle avait été possédée par Voldemort lui-même. Forcée d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et de pétrifier ses camarades de classe. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour refuser l'attrait que le journal avait eu sur elle. Elle avait été naïve de croire à ses belles paroles, à ses promesses et de se confier comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle avait passé un été médiocre, se devant de faire semblant de bien aller devant sa famille, au risque de devoir supporter les regards désolés et compatissants de sa famille. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas digne de cette compassion. Elle aurait mérité d'être reniée pour avoir si piètrement combattu Tom Jedusor. Car il y avait une chose qui changeait tout. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas révélée, qu'elle avait misérablement cachée dans la panique de se faire jeter à Azkaban.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de perte de mémoire. Elle avait toujours été consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.


	2. Le secret d'Hermione

Titre: Ginny Weasley en 1938

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Note: Alors voila le chapitre 1! L'intrigue se met en place tranquillement... :) Je tiens à remercier ValarieaDROP32 et pyreneprincesse pour reviews et followers. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici 2 semaines et je compte publier à ce rythme pour le restant de la fic. Je remercie également Ayla2232 pour ses merveilleux conseils d'écriture et Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw pour la relecture. A plus :)

**CHAPITRE 1: Le secret d'Hermione**

Ginny avait vécu le début de sa deuxième année à Poudlard dans un état second. Elle trouvait difficile de revenir sur les lieux où elle avait commis toutes ces atrocités. La cabane de Hagrid lui rappelait qu'elle avait égorgé tous ses coqs. Toutes les salles de bains lui rappelaient le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets. Tous les livres lui rappelaient le journal intime de Jedusor. Tous les sourires compatissants lui rappelaient à quel point elle était misérable.

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. D'ailleurs, le mercredi n'avait rien de plus palpitant que les autres jours. Elle s'était levée avec difficulté après une nuit de cauchemars peuplés de Basilic à deux têtes et de livres maléfiques. Elle s'était douchée, habillée et coiffée. Tout cela pour tromper les apparences, chose qu'elle faisait maintenant un peu trop fréquemment. Elle avait même réussi à sourire à ses compagnes de chambre avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours de métamorphose, elle croisa Hermione Granger, une jeune fille studieuse toujours à son affaire et accessoirement meilleure amie de son frère Ron. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le début des cours et Hermione ne se dirigeait pas du tout dans la bonne direction! Les salles de classe étant dans l'aile opposée, Ginny sentit que quelque chose clochait et décida de la suivre.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione tourna directement dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ces toilettes où tant de mauvais souvenirs la guettaient. Elle hésita, mais la curiosité fut plus forte qu'elle. Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à arriver en retard et elle n'était pas du genre à utiliser des toilettes ne fonctionnant même pas, du moins l'espérait-elle. Après une brève hésitation, elle entra silencieusement dans les toilettes maudites de Mimi Geignarde.

Hermione n'avait même pas pensé à se cacher, tellement certaine que personne ne songerait à venir dans ces toilettes dysfonctionnelles et hantées. Elle tenait dans ses mains une sorte de pendentif et manipulait une très petite manivelle. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'émettre des hypothèses sur les propriétés de ce mystérieux objet, elle vit Hermione disparaitre soudainement.

Un sentiment de panique naquit en elle et Ginny se mit à fouiller la pièce en criant le nom d'Hermione. Mais où était-elle passée? On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard! Soit elle était invisible soit elle avait énormément rétrécit!

Au moment où elle fouillait la deuxième cabine à partir de la gauche, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer par la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit nulle autre que la source de son inquiétude.

- Hermione ! Mais… Dit Ginny.

Incapable d'ajouter un autre mot, elle se contenta de fixer Hermione d'un air un peu stupide, alors que mille et une théories fleurissaient dans sa tête.

- Ginny, mais… Hum… Commença Hermione d'un ton peu assuré. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant d'observer Hermione. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies et semblait revenir de l'extérieur. Pas du tout la même allure que quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu étais ici i peine quelques secondes, tu as disparue dans le néant et maintenant tu réapparais ? Tu vas avoir besoin d'une excellente explication pour me faire avaler un mensonge ! Dit Ginny avec un aplomb qui surprit Hermione, habituée à une Ginny apathique depuis quelques temps.

- Écoute Ginny, hum… Tu as du me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas moi… Tu le sais bien que même avec de la magie ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens…

Hermione avait détourné le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Ginny. Elle s'inventa une excuse bidon, que Ginny ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, avant de partir précipitamment dans la direction opposée. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la galère dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis quelques jours, la petite dernière des Weasley semblait avoir un regain de vie aux yeux de ses camarades. Elle mangeait mieux au repas, participait aux conversations et semblait moins apathique. Son frère Ron se disait qu'elle avait fini par passer à autre chose, son inquiétude de grand frère protecteur pouvant enfin diminuer d'un cran. Harry Potter s'était senti très coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé à Ginny et de son état général depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle se sentait mieux, pouvant lui aussi commencer à passer à autre chose. Les camarades de chambre de Ginny, quant à elles, étaient très heureuses de pouvoir bien dormir la nuit sans se faire réveiller par des cris angoissés.

Une seule personne ne se réjouissait pas de ce regain d'énergie, une personne qui devinait très bien pourquoi Ginny semblait à nouveau avoir une raison de vivre; Hermione Granger. Depuis la fameuse rencontre avec Ginny dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, elle devait faire extrêmement attention lorsqu'elle utilisait son retourneur de temps. Pas question de se faire surprendre une seconde fois! Le professeur McGonagall lui faisait confiance et lui avait bien expliqué les dangers de cet instrument.

Le fait que Ginny la suivait maintenant de façon constante et plus ou moins subtile la rendait très nerveuse. Il était clair que la rousse voulait à tout prix connaître son secret et Hermione devait user de beaucoup de ruse pour la semer. Elle devait trouver une solution et vite !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Étendue dans son lit depuis une bonne heure déjà, Ginny était incapable de s'endormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Ginny traquait Hermione, sans réel succès. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la surprendre, mais elle avait quand même réussi à remarquer des anormalités. Premier exemple flagrant, Hermione suivait des cours qui se donnaient tous en même temps. Elle avait noté que le lundi à 9h, elle avait trois cours en même temps, soit l'Arithmancie, l'étude des Moldus et la Divination. Ginny s'était informée et les élèves de troisième année auxquels elle avait demandé étaient unanimes. Jamais Hermione n'avait manqué une seule minute d'un seul de ces cours.

Ginny en avait déduit qu'il y avait deux possibilités. La première étant que ce mystérieux objet lui permettait de se dédoubler lorsqu'il était actionné, donnant ainsi la possibilité à Hermione d'assister à tous ses cours. La deuxième hypothèse étant que le collier lui permettait de se transporter dans le temps à petite dose, pour être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Cependant, chacune de ses théories lui semblaient trop bizarres pour être vraies. Tout d'abord le clonage était interdit depuis pas moins de deux cents ans, rendant complètement illégale sa première hypothèse. Ensuite le voyage temporel lui semblait une idée tellement farfelue qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Le ministère avait autrefois fait beaucoup de campagne pour démentir les rumeurs sur la possibilité de voyager dans le temps, rendant complètement irréaliste pour elle cette possibilité.

Elle ne savait plus à quel moment elle avait arrêté de penser pour tomber dans un sommeil profond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se sentait pâle et nauséeuse. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux dus à leur lourdeur, elle ne put que tenter de se lever. Ses efforts furent vains, elle n'avait plus aucune force. Elle tenta de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, mais tout était flou dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait que sentir le sol froid et humide sous son corps et ses poumons inspirant difficilement l'air chargé d'humidité. Elle entendit des pas au loin qui l'aurait fait sursauter si elle avait toujours eu cette capacité. Elle se demanda si la personne la verrait sur le sol et lui viendrait en aide. Elle tenta de crier, mais encore une fois elle ne réussit pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était vidée de toute énergie.

Les pas se rapprochaient d'elle, d'une démarche qu'elle devina pleine d'assurance et calme. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras et la transportait ailleurs. L'inconnu sentait bon et ses vêtements étaient doux, Ginny se sentait bien, elle n'avait plus aucune crainte. Elle sentit que l'air devenait encore plus chargé d'humidité, elle entendait même des petites gouttelettes d'eau qui tombait doucement sur le sol, «Ploc Ploc Ploc».

Soudainement, l'inconnu la déposa sur le sol, sans réelle douceur. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps, puis retrouva doucement la pleine possession de son corps. La

première chose qu'elle réalisa fut qu'elle pouvait bouger ses orteils, la sensation se prolongea à chaque extrémité de son corps. Le visage fut la dernière partie de son corps à être réanimé. Elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux et découvrir qui était l'inconnu.

- Alors Ginny, comment vas-tu ? Lui dit Tom Jedusor.

Ginny savait qu'une personne normale aurait dû paniquer, mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Tom? Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Pour te rappeler ta promesse Ginny.


	3. Le retourneur de temps

Titre: Ginny Weasley en 1938

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Note: Bonjour! Je tiens à remercier ValarieaDROP32, silverbellatrix, miss dam dam et Akhen pour les review :) Merci à Ayla2232 pour ses précieux conseils et première correction et à Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw pour la relecture. Alors voilà le chapitre 2, comme promis. J'espère que vous aimerez et rappelez-vous, les reviews sont ma seule paye ! xxx Gabiielove

**CHAPITRE 2: Le retourneur de temps**

_- Pour te rappeler ta promesse Ginny. _

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, le souffle coupé et le visage blême. Elle avait rêvé de Tom Jedusor, encore. Elle lâcha un soupir sonore, fatiguée de toujours rêver à cette satanée Chambre des Secrets. Toutefois, son rêve était différent, l'ambiance était différente et elle savait que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar. Pourtant, plus elle tentait de se rappeler de son rêve, plus il semblait s'envoler en fumée. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 4h35 du matin. Elle finit par se lasser de tenter de se rappeler de son rêve et se leva, sachant qu'elle aurait été incapable de se rendormir.

D'ordinaire, le lundi n'était pas sa journée préférée, mais celui-ci était différent. Elle avait mis au point un plan parfait pour coincer Hermione et elle sentait qu'elle allait réussir, elle devait réussir. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que découvrir ce mystère était essentiel. Ginny était parfaitement consciente que son comportement était excessif et obsessionnel, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher.

Ginny avait bon espoir que cet objet puisse remonter le temps. Sa tête lui disait que c'était impossible, mais son instinct lui disait le contraire. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il serait tout à fait possible qu'Hermione utilise un artéfact de ce genre, l'idée de remonter le temps pour modifier les évènements avait fait son chemin dans sa tête. Par contre, elle refusait de se laisser aller à de telles espérances sans être absolument certaine de sa théorie. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution, prenant même le risque de se fâcher avec Hermione.

Elle avait décidé de sécher son premier cours de la journée, Histoire de la Magie, pour suivre Hermione. Celle-ci s'était rendue directement à la classe d'Arithmancie après le petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait un peu plus de trente minutes que Ginny attendait discrètement, cachée derrière un rideau, qu'Hermione sorte de la salle de classe d'Arithmancie. Logiquement, elle n'avait pas pu se rendre au cours de Divination ni au cours d'Étude des Moldus.

Hermione sortit en dernier de la salle de classe, trainant difficilement avec elle une pile de livres tous plus lourds les uns que les autres. «Parfait! » se dit Ginny, elle sera encore plus facile à suivre. Le groupe d'élèves avait déjà bien distancé Hermione, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Ginny la suivait en collant le mur opposé aux fenêtres, se camouflant dans la noirceur. Hermione s'engagea brusquement dans un corridor peu fréquenté et s'enferma dans un placard. Ginny sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, sans bruit, et aussitôt qu'elle eut repéré Hermione, elle la pointa de sa baguette et lui lança le sortilège du saucisson.

_-Petrificus Totalus_ !

Le sort semblait avoir fonctionné, car Hermione ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Ginny lui retira doucement le pendentif, le fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière et s'enfuit directement vers son dortoir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille, son sortilège du saucisson n'étant pas encore très puissant. Elle arriva, essoufflée et le visage rouge, dans le dortoir des filles de deuxième année. Elle était évidemment seule puisqu'à cette heure tout le monde était en classe.

Elle sortit le pendentif de sa poche et l'observa longuement. Il était composé d'une très longue et fine chaîne en or d'où pendait à son extrémité un très petit sablier comportant une manivelle dorée. Le sablier faisait référence au temps. Elle en était presque sure maintenant, cet objet allait lui permettre de remonter le temps. Elle allait pouvoir revenir entre le moment où le journal de Tom Jedusor avait été mis dans ses affaires scolaires et le moment où elle s'était aperçue de son existence. Ainsi personne ne saurait jamais que le journal avait existé, personne ne la regarderait plus jamais avec toute cette pitié et elle pourrait enfin vivre sa scolarité librement.

Elle passa la chaîne du pendentif autour de son cou et prit le sablier entre ses mains, espérant y voir apparaître une quelconque indication sur la façon de l'utiliser. Le sablier resta tel quel, obligeant la jeune fille à deviner comment l'utiliser. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir procéder à des tests si elle voulait remonter plus d'une année plus tôt.

- Bon eh bien, quand faut y aller… soupira-t-elle.

Elle se cacha derrière le rideau de fenêtre à côté de son lit puis tourna la manivelle cinq fois. Elle sentit qu'elle passait dans une sorte de tourbillon, sa vision était trouble et, lorsqu'elle commença à avoir mal au cœur, tout s'arrêta. La première chose qu'elle réalisa fut qu'il faisait noir. Elle risqua un coup d'œil rapide derrière le rideau, son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait l'inquiétante impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Rien. Tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui, malheureusement, ne semblait pas avoir réalisé avoir voyagé dans le temps, elle indiquait toujours 9h33. Elle se risqua à sortir de sa cachette, marchant sur la pointe des pieds et bloquant sa respiration. Le dortoir était le même que lorsqu'elle s'était levée, sa valise à moitié ouverte près de son lit, rideaux fermés, et une robe de sorcière accrochée aux barreaux du baldaquin. Elle entendit un gémissement venant de son lit, son cœur s'arrêta et elle retourna immédiatement derrière le rideau, espérant ne pas avoir été entendue. Elle s'entendit se réveiller brutalement et soupirer. C'était définitivement très bizarre de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle-même.

Elle regarda sur un des réveil matins, il était exactement 4h35 du matin. Elle se rappelait parfaitement s'être réveillée à cette heure-là le matin même. Il y avait donc cinq heures de décalage pour cinq tours de sablier. Après un calcul rapide, elle réalisa qu'il lui faudrait faire plus de huit mille tours pour remonter un an plus tôt, autrement dit : impossible. Mais comme elle avait grandi avec les jumeaux Weasley, impossible ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Ginny. C'était tout simplement l'annonce d'un nouveau défi. Elle se mit à faire le bilan de tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait pensé à _Amplificatum_, mais ce sortilège n'aurait fait qu'agrandir l'objet et non augmenter sa puissance. Elle avait aussi pensé à un sortilège que les filles utilisaient souvent le matin sur leur séchoir à cheveux, _Amplificatum Quod_, qui servait à améliorer la vitesse du séchage de cheveux lorsqu'on se levait en retard. Elle ne connaissait aucune autre utilité à ce sortilège capillaire et décida de l'essayer sur un objet différent, pour savoir si ça fonctionnerait sur autre chose. Elle se sentit soudainement fébrile, si ce sortilège fonctionnait, elle pourrait enfin arriver à effacer ces évènements horribles dont elle avait été l'initiatrice et redevenir la jeune et gentille Ginny Weasley.

Elle fit un tour rapide de la pièce et chercha un objet magique sur lequel elle pourrait tester ce sort. Une carafe d'eau se remplissant d'elle-même, un Rapeltout, une paire de souliers Laço-magik ou une chandelle qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Elle entendit quelqu'un bouger dans son lit et se mettre à tousser, elle devait faire vite avant que les autres filles ne se réveillent. Elle prit un des souliers qui se laçaient d'eux-mêmes et lui lança le sortilège d'un murmure. Rien ne sembla se passer, mais il en était de même pour les séchoirs à cheveux donc cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle chaussa rapidement le soulier et attendit. Trois secondes plus tard, un nœud des plus complexes était apparu, beaucoup plus raffiné que la boucle qu'il produisait originalement.

La jeune Ginny eut du mal à s'empêcher de crier de joie. Elle s'empressa de remettre le soulier à sa place et retourna se cacher derrière le rideau. Elle prit le pendentif doré dans ses mains avec délicatesse, le pointa de sa baguette magique et lui lançant le sortilège d'amplification magique. Elle attendit quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à y perdre, dans le pire des cas, le sort ne fonctionnerait tout simplement pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna le sablier une seule fois, incapable de faire un autre tour puisqu'elle était déjà emportée dans un tourbillon beaucoup plus intense que celui précédant. Elle tenta de fermer ses yeux pour éviter d'avoir mal au cœur, mais tout allait si vite qu'elle en fut incapable. Le temps passait d'une façon étrange, Ginny aurait été bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle avait tourné ce fameux sablier. Une minute ou quelques heures ? Impossible à dire.

Le tourbillon finit par cesser, ramenant brutalement son estomac à la réalité en déversant son contenu sur le tapis rouge de la salle commune. Ginny prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, sa respiration s'étant traîtreusement arrêtée durant son voyage temporel. Elle rangea le pendentif sous son uniforme et nettoya le sol d'un _Recurvite_. Elle fit un rapide tour de la pièce qui lui était familière. Le dortoir était vide, les meubles cachés sous de lourds draps blancs poussiéreux. Elle regarda par l'une des grandes fenêtres et vit un ciel sans nuage réchauffé par un levé de soleil brûlant et lumineux. C'était apparemment la période estivale. Son visage blême repris des couleurs, elle avait visiblement réussi! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir exactement à quelle date elle avait atterri pour réaliser la prochaine partie de son plan. Elle espérait que le château soit vide pour pouvoir se faufiler plus facilement à l'extérieur vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'y cacherait le temps de savoir avec certitude que la Ginny de cette époque ait en sa possession le journal de Jedusor. Elle ferait alors le voyage par le réseau public de cheminées pour se rendre au Terrier et voler le journal. Enfin, elle le détruirait et pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie normalement.

Avant de partir du château, elle se rendit à la salle de bain du dortoir pour se rincer la bouche et faire un brin de toilette. En se voyant dans le miroir, elle grimaça en voyant ses cheveux en broussaille et ses vêtements fripés. Sa mère ne serait pas fière d'elle. Elle tenta de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts et arriva à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Elle enleva son uniforme de Poudlard et le cacha dans l'armoire sous l'évier. Si elle voulait rester discrète, un uniforme de Poudlard en plein été ne serait certainement pas le meilleur moyen.

Elle prit le chemin menant à la sortie principale, longeant les murs et retenant sa respiration aux moindres bruits. Elle ne croisa personne, les tableaux étaient vides, les professeurs absents, et même les fantômes semblaient s'être évaporés du château. Les meubles étaient tous cachés sous les mêmes draps qu'elle avait vus dans son dortoir. La jeune fille avait tout d'abord été surprise de ce vide sinistre, puis avait trouvé logique que Poudlard ferme complètement ses portes pour la saison d'été. Il aurait été ridicule que les professeurs continuent de patrouiller dans les couloirs alors qu'aucun élève ne s'y trouvait. Elle arriva finalement devant la Grand porte, se demandant comment tout cela pouvait être aussi facile. Elle actionna la lourde poignée comme elle avait vu les professeurs le faire, puis attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Ce qu'elle fit assez lentement et dans un vacarme étonnant, amplifié par le manque de bruits aux alentours. Ginny sentit son cœur arrêter de battre, elle se colla contre le mur derrière elle et se faufila entre deux colonnes suffisamment grandes pour la cacher entièrement. Elle était certaine qu'on avait entendu la porte grincer à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que personne ne la trouve dans sa cachette.

S'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que se faire repérer réduirait non seulement ses plans à néant, mais elle risquerait assurément la prison pour avoir osé jouer avec le temps. Elle restait là, sans bouger et respirant à peine, et fixait la porte en attendant de voir des gens arriver. Mais ces gens ne vinrent pas.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Je suis bien trop nerveuse… Se dit Ginny à voix haute.

Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et sortit de sa cachette. En marchant le long de la longue allée qui menait à la sortie du domaine de Poudlard, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards nerveux autour d'elle et se trouvait beaucoup trop exposée ainsi au milieu du terrain avec nulle part où se cacher en cas de besoin. Elle arriva à la porte grillagée qui fermait le domaine aux intrus. Celle-ci, à l'instar de la Grande porte, ne lui offrit aucune résistance lorsqu'elle poussa pour l'ouvrir. Une fois sortie du domaine, elle vit la porte se refermer et se verrouiller et elle comprit qu'elle avait été sotte. Les défenses du château agissaient contre les intrus voulant pénétrer le château, pas ceux qui voulaient en sortir. Elle s'autorisa un petit rire avant de reprendre sa route vers Pré-au-Lard, d'humeur plus légère et d'un pas sautillant.

La marche fut plus longue que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle n'était pas encore allée à Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'elle n'était encore qu'en deuxième année. Elle avait clairement sous-estimé le trajet à pied, car le soleil arrivait déjà à son zénith lorsqu'elle arriva à la limite du village. Village qui semblait d'ailleurs étrangement calme pour une belle journée d'été comme celle-ci. Elle se promena un instant, se demandant comment elle allait s'organiser pour ne pas se faire repérer durant les prochains jours tout en mangeant à sa faim. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait peu pensé à cette partie du plan, concentrée uniquement sur son moyen de retourner dans le temps. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout cela, elle ne pourrait s'abstenir de manger durant Merlin seul sait combien de jours.

Elle marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la faim et la soif commençait à se manifester. Le village semblait abandonné, les commerces étaient tous fermés et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Ginny commençait à avoir des doutes, peut-être avait-elle atterri dans une autre dimension. Ou alors tout le monde était invisible et se moquait d'elle dans son dos. Ou bien il y avait un grand festival et tous les sorciers s'y étaient rendus, laissant la place entièrement vide derrière eux. Ou bien tout le monde s'était transformé en oiseau et avait décidé de migrer vers le Sud. Ou bien encore c'était la journée internationale de la flemme et tout le monde restait bien tranquille dans son salon. Pourtant, une année plus tôt, Ginny était certaine qu'aucune journée spéciale ou festival particulier n'avait eu lieu. Elle vit, sur la devanture du magasin de la poste magique, une pile de journaux.

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe ici. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle prit le premier journal sur le dessus de la pile et lut le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce qu'elle y lut lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« GRINDELWALD DÉCIME UNE FAMILLE DE SANG-MÊLÉ SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! »

Grindelwald était mort. Des dizaines d'années auparavant. C'était tout simplement impossible. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse vertigineuse, un frisson d'horreur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle regarda la date qui figurait en haut à gauche du journal.

- 01 août 1938. Lut-elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Amnésie?

Titre: Ginny Weasley en 1938

Disclaimer: Toute appartient à J.K. Rowling (Dah!)

Note: Ouh la... J'ai eu de la difficulté à l'écrire celui-là! Vos commentaires sont les bienvenues ;) Je tiens à remercier Akhen, miss dam dam, Eliane Gil et hope75 pour les reviews! Merci aussi à ayla2232 et Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw pour la relecture et les conseils. Petit rappel: je publie 1 vendredi sur 2, donc prochain chapitre le 5 septembre! Bonne lecture :)

hope75: Oui, moi aussi je trouve ce fait intéressant, c'est pourquoi je vais l'exploiter à fond dans cette fic! Et pour la suite... La voici la voila ;)

**CHAPITRE 3: Amnésie?**

_- 01 août 1938__. __L__ut-elle d'une voix blanche._

Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que cette date signifiait réellement qu'elle entendit une personne crier des phrases qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Elle se retourna pour voir apparaître une dame d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcher rapidement d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et sa bouche se rétrécissait en un rictus sévère.

- Par Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sécurité, une jeune fille seule dans les rues par une journée pareille ! Lui dit la dame en furie.

Ginny regarda la dame d'un air ahuri, sans lui répondre. Elle était encore trop sous le choc pour être en mesure de réagir normalement. La dame lui tendit la main, attendant probablement que Ginny la prenne. Celle-ci n'en fit rien. La dame sembla s'impatienter.

- Écoutez ma petite, je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous faites seule et sans vos parents par une journée pareille, mais sachez que c'est très dangereux de rester dehors aujourd'hui. Commença-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Pour votre propre sécurité, je vous suggère de venir avec moi dans le pub de ma famille qui se situe en face. Renchérit-elle en pointant un édifice. Par la suite nous allons faire tout ce que nous pourrons pour contacter vos parents et vous mettre en sécurité.

Ginny décida de suivre la dame, elle aurait plus facilement les réponses à ses questions ainsi et aurait probablement accès à de la nourriture. L'inconnue l'entraîna avec force vers le pub en question, ne voulant décidément pas perdre une minute de plus à l'extérieur. Le visage de la dame sembla se détendre une fois à l'abri et prit un air réconfortant pour regarder Ginny.

- Je m'appelle Adélaïde Rosemerta, je suis la femme du propriétaire de cet endroit. Commença-t-elle d'un ton doux. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

Les pensées de Ginny semblaient filer à toute allure. Dire la vérité ? Mentir ? Comment se protéger si on venait à découvrir la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle décida pour un premier temps de jouer la carte du « J'en sais rien », elle aviserait plus tard, après avoir mangé, dormi et eu les idées plus claires.

- Je … J'en sais rien madame. Dit-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

L'air de Madame Rosemerta changea radicalement, elle était passée de l'air maternel à l'inquiétude. Ginny se sentit honteuse de mentir, mais elle s'était grandement habituée à mentir sur ses agissements à sa famille durant l'année écoulée. Elle avait appris à ne pas laisser filtrer ses émotions, ni sur son visage, ni dans le ton de sa voix.

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? Lui dit-elle. Mais que faisiez-vous avant d'arriver au village ?

- Je ne sais pas madame, je … Je ne me rappelle plus. Où suis-je ?

Elle prit son air le plus triste et inquiet possible, regardant la femme dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas douter de ses paroles ni de ses sentiments.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas belle enfant, nous allons nous occuper de vous en attendant de pouvoir retrouver vos parents. Lui dit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait deux jours que Ginny avait été recueillie par la famille Rosemerta. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, de peur de s'emmêler dans ses mensonges et elle préférait de loin rester seule dans la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Une pièce carrée, un lit simple peu confortable avec des couvertures qui piquaient et un plancher usé et grinçant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, monsieur et madame Rosemerta l'avaient bien accueillie, mais elle voyait bien qu'ils avaient hâte que ses parents se manifestent. Le pub ne leur rapportait visiblement pas beaucoup d'argent ces derniers temps et une bouche de plus à nourrir ne les aidait pas à renflouer les coffres. Depuis l'attaque de Grindelwald, les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Madame Rosemerta était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, douce et attentionnée, mais qui devenait une vraie furie lorsque la sécurité de sa famille était en jeu. Elle avait eu deux fils, David qui avait cinq ans et Joseph, trois ans. Ils étaient de véritables boute-en-train, toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup quelque part ou de jouer à faire le plus de bruit possible, ce qui rendait Madame Rosemerta complètement dingue. Toutefois, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment eu l'envie de se mêler à leur vie de famille, elle avait amplement assez de soucis en tête comme ça.

Ginny avait fini par savoir que le mage noir sévissait depuis bon nombre d'années dans l'est de l'Europe, terrorisant le pays de la Bulgarie, entre autre. Il avait récemment décidé d'étendre son régime de terreur jusqu'à la Grande-Bretagne. Cela avait commencé par des enlèvements, tous des Sang-de-Bourbes ou des Sang-Mêlés. Puis il y avait eu l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis, un sentiment de terreur régnait dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, car les habitants craignaient d'être la prochaine cible. Ginny ne se sentait pas réellement concernée par cette guerre, tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était même pas supposée être là, puis parce qu'elle adhérait malgré elle à cette façon de penser. L'année passée à discuter avec le journal de Jedusor avait changé radicalement ses perspectives et sa façon de voir les choses. Si les sorciers voulaient garder le Secret, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de ne rien dévoiler aux Sang-de-Bourbes, c'était logique. Si on laissait tous les enfants de Moldus accéder à Poudlard, leur famille proche serait au courant et bientôt plus du quart de la Grande-Bretagne allait être au courant de leur existence ! Ça allait les mener inévitablement au chaos. Ginny n'avait rien de personnel contre les enfants de Moldus, d'ailleurs elle adorait Hermione, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient accès à leur école et leur connaissance. C'était tout simplement une question de préservation.

La voyageuse temporelle avait passé les deux derniers jours à réfléchir. Tout d'abord, son but principal était maintenant de retourner à son époque. Avant ou après les épisodes de la Chambre des Secrets, elle s'en fichait désormais. Ses petits problèmes de conscience devenaient bien risibles devant sa situation actuelle. Le retourneur de temps s'était brisé durant le voyage, ne supportant visiblement pas un usage aussi intense et prolongé. Elle ressentait toutefois un sentiment contraire à toute logique. Elle se plaisait en cet endroit. Sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle cherche un moyen de retourner à son époque, mais ses sentiments lui disaient qu'ici elle pourrait vraiment avoir ce qu'elle avait tant désiré; repartir à zéro. Elle n'avait pas de passé, pas de réputation, pas de famille. Elle écarta d'un geste cette pensée, comme si cela suffirait à la faire partir.

- Non ! Se dit-elle. Elle allait devoir retourner à son époque, et penser autrement était tout simplement ridicule.

Pour que son plan fonctionne, Ginny se devait de jouer son rôle, tous les duper pour faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune orpheline amnésique et innocente. La première étape de son plan était d'entrer à Poudlard. C'était sa meilleure chance, car c'est à cet endroit qu'elle aurait accès à la bibliothèque et moins officiellement à la réserve. Toutefois, si elle continuait à s'enfermer ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment avoir l'occasion de faire une demande d'inscription à Poudlard. Elle allait devoir sortir un peu plus et se mêler aux autres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée que quelqu'un cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

- Ma chérie, veux-tu bien descendre à la cuisine s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda Adélaïde avec douceur.

Celle-ci avait bien assez vite abandonné le vouvoiement, voyant que cela mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, n'ayant aucun autre nom à lui donner, elle continuait à appeler Ginny « ma chérie ». Elle trouvait cela beaucoup moins impersonnelle et voulait mettre son invitée à l'aise. Ginny se contenta de lui sourire timidement avant de la suivre dans le couloir. Le dîner n'allait pas être servit avant plusieurs heures, son cerveau sembla surchauffer. Que lui voulait-elle ? Comment allait-elle faire pour encore esquiver ses questions ? Le couple Rosemerta allait-il la mettre dehors ?

- Mais non. Se raisonna-t-elle. À moins de lui avoir trouvé un autre foyer, elle ne croyait pas le couple capable de mettre une jeune fille à la rue. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible. Elle descendit les escaliers de bois usés qui craquaient à chacun de ses pas et suivit Adélaïde dans une petite cuisine pratique équipée d'armoires blanches jaunies et d'une petite table près de l'unique fenêtre. Adam Rosemerta, un homme habituellement jovial au sourire communicatif, y était assis, arborant une expression inquiète et ayant le regard vide. Les enfants n'étaient pas dans la pièce, chose inhabituelle. Un étrange silence s'installa alors que personne ne semblait vouloir amorcer la discussion. Ginny dévisagea un instant son hôte, se demandant ce qui pouvait le tracasser ainsi, avant de réaliser que c'était forcément elle le problème. Ils allaient lui demander de partir, elle en était certaine. Elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle joue le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à ce qu'ils se sentent coupable et qu'il la garde chez eux, c'était primordial.

- Écoutez. Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis consciente que je suis un fardeau pour vous. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ni d'où je viens et personne ne m'a réclamée malgré les annonces passées dans les journaux. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à emballer mes affaires et bientôt ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais venue. Merci encore de m'avoir accueillie sous votre toit, c'était vraiment généreux. Je vous promets qu'un jour je vous rendrai la pareille.

Elle se retourna vivement et marcha d'un pas noble vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre dans l'intention d'aller emballer ses affaires. Si son petit discours avait fonctionné, elle n'allait pas tarder à entendre des protestations.

- Ginevra ! lui lança Adélaïde.

Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement. Elle n'avait pas planifiée ça. Personne ne savait son nom, elle avait pris un soin maniaque à simuler son amnésie. Elle n'avait laissé filtrer aucune information, aucun indice et jouait à la perfection son rôle de jeune fille naïve et sans souvenir. Elle avait forcément été démasquée. Ses pensées allaient à vive allure alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une échappatoire. La porte d'entrée était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie par-là, la fenêtre à sa droite pourrait lui servir de porte de sortie à condition de bien vouloir s'ouvrir. La rouquine était figée au bas des escaliers depuis presque une minute maintenant, elle sentait les regards fixés dans son dos, mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta.

- J'ai trouvé une inscription sur l'étiquette de ton chemisier en faisant ta lessive, commença doucement Adélaïde. Je crois bien que c'est ton nom, Ginevra Molly W.

Ginny se permit de respirer à nouveau. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop sur les nerfs. Mais bien sûr! L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard demandait aux élèves d'identifier toute leurs affaires, y compris leurs vêtements. Elle se sentit si bête qu'elle faillit rire. Elle se retourna vers Adélaïde, un sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci, encouragée par le sourire de Ginny, continua sur sa lancée.

- Pour ce qui est d'être un fardeau, ce n'est nullement le cas. Toutefois, il est vrai que nous ne roulons pas sur l'or et qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Mon mari et moi avons discuté d'un arrangement. Tu restes avec nous et en échange d'un peu de travail au pub, nous pourrons t'offrir de nouveaux vêtements et même un peu d'argent de poche. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ginny était soulagée. Non, le mot était trop faible, elle sentait un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules. Cela allait grandement faciliter la suite. Elle se retourna vers Adélaïde et la prit dans ses bras, à la surprise de tous puisqu'elle avait été très renfermée depuis son arrivée.

- Merci. Lui murmura Ginny à l'oreille. Je suis prête à travailler tous les jours s'il le faut.

Elle échangea un sourire avec madame Rosemerta puis regarda en direction de son mari dans l'intention de lui sourire également, mais elle se ravisa en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle participait aux tâches quotidiennes du pub familial. Elle savait maintenant que « le pub », comme elle l'avait appelé, était en fait l'auberge des Trois Balais dont elle avait tant entendu parler par ses frères. Vu son jeune âge, elle avait été mise de corvée en cuisine, pour éviter d'être en salle avec tous les clients, qui n'étaient pas toujours sobres. Elle avait pour tâches de faire la préparation des légumes pour les plats : éplucher, laver les feuilles de salade, trancher les tomates, etc. Comme les heures de repas de l'auberge était entre quinze heures et vingt heures, Ginny bénéficiait tout de même d'un bon nombre de temps libre. Elle utilisait une partie de ce temps pour tenter de faire des recherches sur le retourneur de temps, qui n'aboutissaient malheureusement à rien faute de ressources et de motivation. Celui-ci était définitivement brisé et, de plus, elle était prise de mystérieuses migraines aussitôt qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle avait l'espoir qu'une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à se faire inscrire à Poudlard, elle aurait accès à l'information manquante.

Ginny finissait tout juste de manger son petit-déjeuner du samedi matin lorsqu'elle décida de se jeter à l'eau. Le moment était parfait, les enfants jouaient dehors et elle était seule avec la maîtresse de maison.

- Madame Rosemerta. Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Appelle-moi Adélaïde, je te l'ai déjà dit. La coupa-t-elle gentiment tout en lavant la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Oui, désolée. C'est juste que l'autre jour je discutais avec le cuisinier et il m'a demandé une chose étrange. Poursuivit Ginny d'un ton parfaitement calculé. Il m'a demandé si j'irais à pou de lard, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas bien compris, mais je n'ai pas osé lui en demandé plus…

Elle détourna le regard en tentant d'avoir l'air gênée. Elle savait que son hôte était sensible à ce genre de comportement.

- Ginevra. Commença-t-elle d'un ton las tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine. Tu n'as pas à être gênée avec le personnel, tu le sais bien voyons. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, c'est notre école de Sorcellerie, presque tous les enfants sorciers vont y faire leurs études. Tu ne t'en rappelle plus, mais tu as du aller dans une école similaire avant ton amnésie. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous retrouverons ta famille, tu y retourneras sans doute.

- J'aimerais beaucoup y aller. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

- Ma chérie, ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Dit Adélaïde d'un ton hésitant. On ne peut pas s'inscrire à Poudlard, c'est l'école qui choisit ses élèves. Les élèves sélectionnés reçoivent une lettre durant l'été avec une liste de fourniture et tout ça, tu comprends.

Ginny savait parfaitement comment Poudlard fonctionnait, mais elle savait surtout que tous les jeunes sorciers étaient inscrits sur la liste magique de Poudlard au moment même où leurs pouvoirs se manifestaient. Si son hypothèse s'avérait vraie, elle était apparue sur cette liste au moment même où elle avait atterrit dans le passé. Toutefois, elle se devait de jouer à l'ingénue pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Alors ça veut dire que j'ai encore une chance! S'exclama-t-elle. L'été n'est pas encore fini et puis, s'il y a un test à passer pour être sélectionné, je veux absolument tenter ma chance.

- Ginny, les lettres ont déjà été envoyées. Plusieurs enfants du village ont reçus la leur, je ne crois pas que…

- Écoutez. La coupa Ginny d'un ton plus sérieux. C'est ma seule chance d'être une enfant comme les autres. Soyons réalistes, soit je n'ai plus de famille, soit ils ne veulent plus de moi. Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie et cela commence par aller à l'école comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Finit-elle en soutenant fermement le regard de madame Rosemerta.

- Bon, d'accord. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais écrire au directeur pour lui faire part de ta demande. Ta situation reste exceptionnelle, peut-être acceptera-t-il de faire un écart ? Toutefois, ne te fait pas trop d'espoir, le directeur est un homme occupé et je ne crois pas vraiment que tu aies une chance d'y entrer cette année, mais peut-être voudra-t-il bien t'accepter pour l'année prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas si loin non ? Se reprit-elle en voyant l'air déconfit de Ginny.

- Si vous le dites. Soupira Ginny. Mais bon, c'est déjà très généreux de votre part d'envoyer cette lettre pour moi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ma chérie. Conclut Adélaïde en lui pressant l'épaule.

Celle-ci quitta la pièce et laissa Ginny seule dans la cuisine. Elle se permit un petit sourire de victoire, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait si facilement.

- C'est quoi ce petit sourire ? Tu prépares quelques chose toi, je le sens. Lui lança une voix accusatrice et froide.

Elle sursauta, Adam Rosemerta se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant aux cuisines, dissimulé dans l'ombre depuis Merlin seul sait combien de temps. Il avait exactement le même regard que son frère Percy avait eu pour elle durant les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

_Flashback_

_Ginny était seule dans son dortoir, elle écrivait à la lumière de la chandelle dans un petit cahier noir et elle semblait très furieuse._

_- Tom, tu m'avais promis que personne ne se douterait de rien ! Percy commence à avoir des doutes, je le sais. Il me regarde bizarrement et me pose toujours pleins de questions. Il va falloir qu'on arrête. Je veux que les choses se calment un peu avant de nous en prendre à un autre élève. Il est hors de question que je me fasse prendre parce que tu n'as pas su t'arrêter._

_- Ma petite Ginny, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi. J'espère que tu es consciente que je fais tout cela pour toi, pour nous. Mon plan est parfait, n'en doute jamais. Si tu le désires, je peux faire en sorte de faire taire ce Percy à tout jamais._

_- Non ! Percy est mon frère, il est hors de question de s'attaquer à lui. Il est peut-être un peu trop curieux, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Ce que je veux, c'est faire une pause, laisser les choses se calmer un peu __pour que__ je puisse donner le change à ma famille._

_- N'oublie pas le serment que tu as fait, __ma __chère Ginny. Soit tu continues à obéir et à diriger le basilic, soit tu me laisses dépérir dans ce journal et je ne revivrai jamais. Si je ne reviens jamais à la vie, personne ne pourra te protéger contre ceux qui te voudront du mal. Et crois-moi, il y en aura plus que ce que tu le penses lorsqu'on découvrira ce que tu as fait. Tu dois à tout prix faire ce que je te dis, car c'est la seule façon de t'en sortir indemne à la fin. _

_Fin du __flashback_

* * *

_Review? _


End file.
